ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Prediction: ‘Teen Titans’ vs. ‘Jurassic World′
Welcome to the Screen Rant Box Office Prediction. Every week we put together an informal list of box office picks for the upcoming weekend – to offer readers a rough estimate of how new releases (and returning holdovers) will perform in theaters. For a recap of last week’s box office totals, read our box office wrap-up from Inside Out‘s opening weekend – and scroll to the bottom of this post to see how our previous picks measured up. Full disclosure: Box office predictions are not an exact science. We acknowledge our picks may not always be correct. For the sake of offering a jumping off point for discussion, here are our picks for the weekend of June 26 – 28, 2015. This weekend, Warner Bros. film Teen Titans will opening to over 4,200 theaters, which may lead as one of the year's widest release yet, while Ted 2 opens in more than 3,200 theaters and Max debuts in over 2,850 locations. In limited release, the documentary Batkid Begins will play on 4 screens, and Big Game is released in an unspecified number of theaters. ---- #1 - Teen Titans ---- Looking for a strong first place finally taking down Jurassic World after two weeks of topping the charts and breaking box office records, Teen Titans looks like that it could finally outsmarts the dinosaurs by earning as much as $150 million. It will be yet another film that opens over $100 million this year; Jurassic World earned $208.8 million, than Avengers: Age of Ultron at $191.2 million, and finally Furious 7 at $147.1 million. Looks like it will help 2015 to be a huge success by having most films earning $100 million in their opening weekends the same year. We've seen 2012 have most $100 millions opening weekend the same year as well as 2013. ---- #2 – Jurassic World ---- ''Jurrasic World would most likely be beaten by Teen Titans for second place in it's third weekend. At this point, there isn’t much left to be said about the sci-fi blockbuster. Universal’s summer hit continues to smash box office records, and last week set a new high for best second weekend with $106.5 million in the States. Already at $402.8 million domestically, the film is showing absolutely no signs of slowing down. It’s hard to imagine – even with a big release like Ted 2 opening – that Jurassic World suffers the monumental collapse it would take in order for it to fall off the number one spot. ---- #3 – Inside Out Coming in second should be ''Inside Out (read our review), which came in this spot last week. Though it was the first time in Pixar’s storied history that one of their wide releases did not debut in the top spot, the animation powerhouse isn’t going to be losing sleep over that bit of history. The family film broke the record for largest opening by an original film with a terrific $90.2 million intake over its first three days. Thanks to the universal critical acclaim and cross-generational appeal of the Pixar brand, there’s no reason why this movie can’t continue to post high numbers and have a great second weekend. Especially since there really aren’t any other options for this demographic, Inside Out has a nice road to maximum profits. ---- #4 – Ted 2 It’s the challenger in our header, but we believe ''Ted 2 will debut in fourth place this week. The original was a massive surprise hit in 2012, bringing in $218.8 million in the U.S. ($54.4 million of which came in its opening weekend). This sequel is expected to do similar business, as it is currently projected to take in $53 million for its opening weekend. Between the popularity of the first movie and Ted 2‘s very visible marketing campaign, that’s a fair estimation, as comedy fans are eager to get some raunchy laughs this summer. So why do we have it down here? For starters, the original Ted was released in a far less competitive marketplace, with the 4 other films in the top five that weekend barely making more combined than what Teen Titans and Jurassic World made on its own last week. The one-two punch of Jurassic' and Inside Out is going to be difficult to beat, especially since Ted 2‘s R rating will limit its overall appeal (meaning, it won’t be getting those family dollars). That’s not to say the film will be a flop or a disappointment, it’s just the nature of the circumstances this summer make it hard for Ted 2 to be one of the top two films at the box office. Either way, Hollywood is going to be raking in the cash this week. ---- #4 – Max --- Rounding the top five will be Max, a family film about a military dog and the boy who takes him in after the dog returns from war. Awareness shouldn’t really be an issue, as the film has had a decent sized ad campaign in the weeks leading up to its release. What does put it at a disadvantage is that the other movies playing are all of higher profile and have widespread reach to bring in the masses. Max does look like a nice, heartwarming family option, but with Inside Out around and Jurassic World still on fire, how many families are going to choose this over the others? Looks like not too many, as it’s only estimated to bring in $13 million opening weekend. Last Week’s Recap We correctly picked all five spots. Next Week: Terminator: Genisys, Magic Mike XXL, and more! Source: Box Office Mojo (Release Schedule) and Box Office 1, 2 (Opening Weekend Projections) Category:Blog posts